magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 134
Issue 134 was priced at £5 and was released in April 2013. Discuss The Truth About PlayStation 4 - 4 pages (8-11) Tech Comparison: PlayStation 4 vs PlayStation 3 - 1 page (12) Update: New PlayStation 4 Games Announced - 1 page (13) Will Wright: Building a Career - 4 pages (14-17) Trending: The grim future of online shooters - Ryan King - 1 page (18) Coast to Coast: Lamenting the lack of innovation as we enter a so-called new age of gaming - Graeme Nicholson - 1 page (20) Reader Reactions: SimCity's teething problems - 1 page (21) The Big Picture: Has EA killed Dead Space? - 1 page (22) Features On Stranger Tides - Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - 8 pages (24-31) Why I love... :Ghouls 'n Ghosts - Greg Rizzer (Visceral Studios) - 2 pages (32-33) :The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Rasmus Hojengaard (Crytek) - 2 pages (53-54) :Super Metroid - Ted Price (Insomniac) - 2 pages (124-125) Shadows in the Dark - Thief - 8 pages (55-62) Telltale Games: An Episodic Success - 6 pages (64-69) Uncharted Territory - The Last of Us - 8 pages (70-77) 25 Important Imports that Never Made it to Europe - 6 pages (78-83) Previews Watch Dogs - 4 pages (34-37) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PC,PS4) - 2 pages (38-39) Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) - 2 pages (40-41) Saints Row IV (360,PC,PS3) - 2 pages (42-43) Killzone: Mercenary (Vita) - 1 page (44) Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (3DS) - 1 page (45) Metro: Last Light (360,PC,PS3) - 2 pages (46-47) Pikmin 3 (Wii U) - 2 pages (48-49) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons - 2 pages (50-51) Showcase - 2 pages (52-53) Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes - The I-War series - 4 pages (128-131) Best Boss: Illusion of Time (SNES) - 2 pages (132-133) Conversion Catastrophe: Super Kick Off (Game Boy) - 2 pages (134-135) Game Changers: Best transition from 2D to 3D in recent gaming memory - Super Mario 64 (N64) - 4 pages (136-139) Collector's Corner - Galaga 2 (Game Gear) - 2 pages (140-141) The Retro Guide to Tomb Raider - 6 pages (142-147) Essentials 10 PS3 games to play before PS4 arrives - 2 pages (148-149) The Vault - 2 pages (150-151) MMO Worlds Kartuga - 2 pages (156-157) Bombermine - 2 pages (158-159) Guild Chat: Greg Street (Blizzard) (160) Other Credits Staff Writers :David Scarborough, Josh West Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Sub Editor :Victor Janhagen Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Ben Biggs, Dan Collins, David Crookes, Jon Denton, Matt Edwards, Andrew Fisher, Dan Griliopoulos, Grant Howitt, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Phil King, Ryan King, David Lynch, Damien McFerran, Emily Morganti, Graeme Nicholson, Samuel Roberts, Chris Schilling External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews